The present invention relates to extractor cleaning machines and, more particularly, to supply tanks for extractor cleaning machines.
An extractor cleaning machine typically includes a supply tank that dispenses premixed water and detergent for cleaning a surface. Some extractor cleaning machines include two separate tanks for water and for detergent such that the water and detergent are mixed at a preset ratio within the machine. Other extractor cleaning machines include detergent tanks combined with water tanks into a single assembly. These extractor cleaning machines typically include elaborate valve and conduit arrangements to mix the water and detergent at desired ratios during operation.